


Jungleland

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure, then business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungleland

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 65. (Posted to LJ on March 6, 2011)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #188-Yellow. Sequel to [Meeting Across The River](http://archiveofourown.org/works/334416)
> 
> Thanks to [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/) for another speedy beta job. Comments and concrit welcome.

“I _really_ like this one,” John mumbled drowsily, before falling into a post-coital stupor.

The first snore was Jack and Alonso’s cue to disentangle themselves and start searching the room. Jack began with John’s clothing, which produced nothing besides drugs and weaponry. The floorboards? A bit obvious, but John had never been big on subtlety.

Voila! A yellow globe, the size of a cricket ball that shimmered in Jack’s hand.

“Really, Jack?” He looked up to find John aiming blasters at both him and Alonso. John’s voice was tinged with annoyance and disappointment.

“All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
